


Desolate [FANART/GIFSET] A Summary

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Desolate [FANART/GIFSET] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gifset, M/M, Pancakes, it's relevant ok, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED</p>
<p>I fell in love with Vague_Shadows' work and my hand slipped. For those who have not read the series, do so immediately. </p>
<p>'Derek stops short the moment his eyes fall on the huddled mass in the corner. The beta lying crumpled there is trying desperately to make himself seem as small as possible and cover his most vulnerable areas. It takes Derek almost a full minute to realize who it is and another to realize that he’s wearing tattered, blood-stained remains of the clothes he disappeared in over four months ago. The acrid stench clinging to him tells such a vivid story of the atrocities he must have endured while he’s been missing that Derek thinks he might be sick.</p>
<p>“Stiles?” he asks in disbelief.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desolate [FANART/GIFSET] A Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vague_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752931) by [Vague_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/pseuds/Vague_Shadows). 



> A summary of the series.

 

 

 

> Derek stops short the moment his eyes fall on the huddled mass in the corner. The beta lying crumpled there is trying desperately to make himself seem as small as possible and cover his most vulnerable areas. It takes Derek almost a full minute to realize who it is and another to realize that he’s wearing tattered, blood-stained remains of the clothes he disappeared in over four months ago. The acrid stench clinging to him tells such a vivid story of the atrocities he must have endured while he’s been missing that Derek thinks he might be sick.
> 
> “Stiles?” he asks in disbelief.
> 
>  

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever. Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
